Cocktail Hour
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's invited to his bosses wedding. He brings a plus one to the reception.


Title: Cocktail Hour  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander's invited to his bosses wedding. He brings a plus one to the reception.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #501 from tamingthemuse- Cocktail Hour

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Six months ago Xander had been honored that his boss and friend John Stevens had invited him to his wedding. Xander had been so excited when John told him over a year about that he had finally asked Caitlyn to marry him. And Xander meant _finally_. They'd been high school sweethearts and they had graduated high school twenty-two years ago. They had a ten year old girl who they had to explain to why they were just getting married now. From what John had told him that had been exhausting.

The wedding had been beautiful. John would deny it with his last breath that he didn't weep while giving his vows. After the ceremony Xander managed to congratulate them before the photographer ushered the newlyweds away to get their photos done before the reception began in a couple hours.

Xander went home to make sure Spike was awake so he could he, shower and relax before having to get dressed so they were on time for the reception and dinner. There was a cocktail hour before the dinner that gained Spike's interest. Spike had never met John before so every little incentive to get him to go was a victory for him not to complain.

Spike had in fact been awake and already showered. He had been on their couch in his boxers, (Yes he actually owned a pair.) drinking blood from his favorite mug that read ' _Bite Me_ ' and watched a rerun of S _einfeld_.

They'd watched T.V for another half an hour before Spike reluctantly went and got dressed. He wore his normal black jeans and docs and a new blue button down that Xander bought for him for this occasion. Xander told him it was because it brought out eyes and since Spike knew how much his Xan-pet loved his eyes so with no complaints he'd wear the shirt.

By the time they got to the reception cocktail hour had already started. They each had a martini from the bar. It still shocked Xander that Spike drank them. Not that Xander would ever say it out loud but whenever Spike ordered a martini (shaken not stirred) Xander could imagine him starring in the Bond movie.

"Xander." And voice came from his left.

Spike tensed and suppressed a growl. Obviously it was someone Xander knew. It wasn't his possessiveness that caused it but there were just so many people here and none that Spike knew. How did he know none of them were a threat to them?

"John!" Xander took a step away from Spike to give John a quick hug and a pat on the back. "How does it feel to be married?"

John smiled. "Feels like the best decision of my life." His eyes fell on Spike and his smile turned into a grin. "This must be the legendary Spike. I've heard a lot about you," he said and brought his hand up to shake Spike's hand.

Spike took his hand careful not to squeeze too hard. "All bad I hope."

"Absolutely," John confirmed with a laugh. He ignored the fact that Spike's hand was freezing. "I'm pleased to finally meet you. The way Xander went on about how perfect you were I was beginning to think he was making you up."

Xander looked insulted.

"I can understand why you didn't believe him. Perfect is hard to fine," Spike said only partially kidding. He saw Xander roll his eyes. "Congratulations on getting hitched."

"Thank you," John replied a smile still on his face. He looked behind him and saw his and Caitlyn's parents surrounding her and from the look on her face they were asking if they would be getting anymore grandchildren. They seemed to forget that they were now in their forty's why would they want to deal with dirty diapers and colic-y babies? Also they had a ten year old daughter who was enough of a handful thank you very much! "I think I have to go save my wife. Have a good time guys."

Spike and Xander watched as John played the white knight. Xander leaned against Spike knowing that he'd support is weight. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It's not too bad," Spike said and took a sip of his martini. "And they didn't cheap out on the alcohol. I think I like this bloke." He kissed the mop of hair that rest against his shoulder. "You ever think about doing this?"

"Getting married?" Xander asked for verification. Spike nodded. "Not really. Besides gay marriage isn't legal and it definitely isn't legal to marry the undead."

Spike snorted in amusement. He couldn't argue with that.

"Also, we just moved in together. If we could get married I think we'd be moving a little fast," Xander added. "And I don't think getting married proves anything. It doesn't mean you love the person more than you did five minutes before you got married. As long as you know that you love each other with everything you've got that's all that matters."

After maneuvering Xander, Spike planted a kiss on his lips. "You are an insightful git, you know that? You don't get nearly enough credit for it."

"I love you, baby," Xander said. A slight blush covered his cheeks. It was hard for Xander to adjust to compliments after years of being torn down by his parents.

"I love you too, pet." Spike finished off his cocktail. "Now let's get more drinks before we have to start paying for them!"

Xander clanked his glass against Spike's and ordered two more martinis'.

The End


End file.
